Wolfwrath X Ustanak
by buttbumbottomreartushtuchis
Summary: Ustanak's girlfriend broke up with him! Could it be a chance for Wolfwrath to be noticed by her senpai?


Wolfwrath galloped along swifty. She had to hurry, or Nightmare would be angry with her. King Dedede had just ordered a monster! Suddenly, she paused. She could hear whimpering. "Who is that!?" she wondered. She turnd around, just as she went around the corner she saw…

"USTANAK!?"

He grunted

"Why are you so sad!?"

He grunted again, than began…

"My grilfriedn broke uop with me! She says im clingy"

Oh thats sad she thought

"Well, you know, i dont mind clingy people" she giggled, brushing her tail against his face. "Im a bit clingy myself" she lickd his face lovelingly.

 _ **WOLFWRATH**_

"Oh carp im latte!" she howled, sprinting back to Nightmares castle.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Nightmare. It'-"

 _ **SINCE YOU ARE ONE OF MY BEST MONSTERS, I FORGIVE YOU. DO NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN.**_

He then fliung her into the protal to cappy town.

She was thinking about Ustanak dreamily, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Could it be? No. There's no way. They all died. Except for that new one, Kirb-"

It was meta knoigjht her nemeises from centuries ago when they had to fight the star warriorts. She pounced at him, spewing fire everywhere. He had saved those buttheads who had killed her pups, Bonypaw and Moltenteeth, from her fury. They were tiny balls of fur, way cuter than the puffle star warriors.

She was to busy getting angrier to realize that he was already unconsciouns. Of course he was as the puffle star warriors tended to be terribly weak, especially in comparison to the majestic wolfwrath, the strongest monster nightmare owned. It only made the matter worse that meta knight was a monster himself. He was a traidor. He was a star warrior nightmare mutated when he found himn as a baby. (thats why he has those wings, and fangs in my fanart!)

She smashed every building in the town. Out of anger towards meta knight, but more importantly, to impress her senpia., USTANAK.

Meanwhile, Ustanak (also a monster, but from another dimension lol how ironic)was hunting for mercenary Jake Muller. In case you were wondering, all the characters of everything ever can meet in the middle of their universes. Suddeny, he ran into wolfwrath. Literally ran into. "Oof"

She howled in pain. "What's wrong, sweaty?" he asked, concern visible on his greenish face.

"Water. I cannot have water. Im allergic"

'Oh no' he called the ambulance .

"You… you saved me"

"You're welcome" he said with a chuckle.

"Aw, she giggled, brushing him again with her fluffy tail."

Then, they sang:

 _What can I say except you're welcome_

 _For the tides, the sun, the sky_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_

 _You're welcome_

 _I'm just an ordinary demi-guy_

 _Hey!_

 _What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky_

 _When you were waddling yay high_

 _This guy!_

 _When the nights got cold_

 _Who stole you fire from down below_

 _You're lookin' at him, yo_

 _Oh, also I lassoed the sun_

 _You're welcome!_

 _To stretch the days and bring you fun_

 _Also I harnessed the breeze_

 _You're welcome!_

 _To fill your sails and shake your trees_

 _So what can I say except you're welcome_

 _For the islands I pulled from the sea_

 _There's no need to pray, it's okay_

 _You're welcome!_

 _Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me_

 _You're welcome!_

 _You're welcome!_

 _Well, come to think of it_

 _Kid, honestly I can go on and on_

 _I can explain every natural phenomenon_

 _The tide, the grass, the ground, oh_

 _That was Maui just messing around_

 _I killed an eel_

 _I buried its guts_

 _Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts_

 _What's the lesson_

 _What is the take-away_

 _Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away_

 _And the tapestry here on my skin_

 _Is a map of the victories I win_

 _Look where I've been_

 _I make everything happen_

 _Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin'_

 _Well, anyway let me say you're welcome_

 _For the wonderful world you know_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_

 _You're welcome!_

They laughed, kissed and stared off into the sunset together for hours until-

 _ **WOLFWRATH**_

"Y-Yes, Nightmare?"

 _ **COME BACK IMMEDIATELY, WE NEED ANOTHER MONSTER, NOW.**_

She and Ustanak exchanged glances.

 _ **And you can bring your boyfriend if you want to.**_

 _ **What the heck, the more the merrier.**_

They squealed, and skipped back to Nightmare's castle.

 _Well, come to think of it, I gotta go_

 _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome_

 _'Cause I'm gonna need that boat_

 _I'm sailing away, away_

 _You're welcome!_

 _'Cause Maui can do anything but float_

 _You're welcome!_

 _You're welcome!_

 _And thank you!_

Wolfwrathb blushed as she looked back at Ustanak. "My _boyfriend?_ This is the best day, ever!"


End file.
